


Punishment

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [8]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Danti - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Danti - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, No Septiplier, Non-Explicit Sex, Punishment, bottom!Dark, prompt, top!anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Anti was very angry with his lover, luckily he thought of a way for Dark to make it up to him.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my girlfriend’s prompt of ‘top anti’ and this is what I wrote! Not as intense as the summary sounds lol. Enjoy ;)
> 
> Warning: Non-Explicit Sex
> 
> Disclaimer: This is purely fiction and not associated with Jacksepticeye or Markiplier in anyway. Please do not send this to them and respect them and their girls. Thank you.

Silently Anti sat there, legs crossed, filing his sharp claws. Miserably Dark sat there, sulking and desperately trying to get Anti to speak. “Darling, please, I-”

Anti shot him a deathly glare, Dark clamping his mouth shut immediately. More minutes crawled by slowly and Dark was losing his mind. “Anti, please, listen to me. I didn’t mean to-“

“Did I say you could speak?” Anti interrupted, his tone making Dark instantly shut up as he looked down towards the floor with shame, “You are being punished.”

Dark nodded, continuing to look down at the floor. The only sound in the room was the sound of the file as Anti sat there, feeling his anger start to dissipate despite his stubborn resolve. His lover looked so dejected and miserable that he could barely stand it. He forced himself to stand his ground though, forcing himself to finish filing his nails. Once that was done he stood, Dark looking up at him expectantly as the green haired creature stooped down, gripping his jaw in a strong hand to maintain eye contact and establish that Anti was the one in control tonight.

“Would you prefer a different form of punishment, hm?” he asked, Dark hesitant to respond, but eventually settled for nodding a ‘yes’.

“Go to our bed and undress, I will be there shortly” Anti murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to his lover’s lips before releasing him, trying not to chuckle as the other creature scrambled to his feet and practically ran for their shared bedroom.

Anti waited a few minutes just to make Dark impatient before he finally sauntered in, clicking his tongue in annoyance when he found his lover pleasuring himself. “Impatient are we? I haven’t even touched you yet, sweetness” Anti hummed, sliding into Dark’s lap.

Anti pushed him down to the bed with a hand splayed across his bare chest, straddling his naked hips, before grabbing his hands and placing them overhead on the headboard. “Do not touch me or else I will stop, understood love?” Dark nodded, clutching the headboard tightly in his hands as Anti nosed along his throat, his sharp claws pricking into his hips.

Then Anti was kissing him roughly, devouring him as he stroked at his skin. It was never in the places he wanted and Anti never kissed him quite right, though, driving Dark absolutely mad as he clenched the headboard tightly. Anti tortured him slow and sweetly, taking his time in moving things along as he kissed gingerly at his neck, avoiding all the areas he knew Dark loved best. Yet the dark haired creature remained quiet and still, never moving except for the occasional stutter of his hips. Anti rewarded him for being such a good boy, kissing him deeply as he began shedding his clothes.

“You are mine” he whispered in his ear, Dark nodding, and Anti decided to reward him again.

Shifting his claws away, Anti grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer and lathered his fingers with the substance. Without warning he slipped fingers inside of his lover, Dark moaning quietly as he was prepared, Anti beginning to feel his control slip. That control was ultimately shattered when he pressed inside of the other, Dark almost destroying their headboard as Anti’s body trembled. Anti gently moved his hips, moaning Dark’s name and the other couldn’t stand it anymore.

He whined high in his throat, begging “D-Darling, please, let me touch you, please.”

Nodding his head vigorously, Anti moaned as he was dragged down into a searing kiss, calloused fingers trailing down his back. It didn’t take long for them to finish after that, both of them trembling as Anti cradled Dark close, both of them panting. He considered that punishment successful as he kissed the other, no longer angry. Although that served Dark right for eating the last of the ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for the prompt ‘top Anti’.
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, form various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), and Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
